The lone wolf
by Fanficfanxx
Summary: Clarke is a wolfshifter. She was sent to earth one year before the arrival of the 100 because people found out that she was a shifter and they are forbidden in the Ark. A little bit after her arrival to Earth she found Anya while in her wolf form. She saved her and was brought back to Anya her village. This is where she meets commander Lexa. Inspired by a tumblr prompt.


Anya was preparing herself to go hunting. Anya's village was small. Around 50 people lived in it. Anya and her family were an important part of the village. Anya and her family were masters in hunting. Anya and her best friend Lexa would often go to the river to catch some fish. But this time Lexa got injured during a fight with a warrior from another clan.

Anya put on her hunting armor, weapons and wairpaint. She never knew in who or what she could run into. Since the war between the twelve clans, no one was safe. Anya had been trained as a warrior since she was two. That was also the time when she met Lexa. Lexa was nowadays the commander of the Trikru.

Anya left the village and walked through the woods to the riverside. It was always very quiet and she enjoyed that very much. It was a sunny day and she had a good feeling about this hunting trip. Anya happened to be a good tracker to. When she got to the treeline she was some footprints. They were fresh and looked like the footprints of a wolf. Anya knew the animal had to be close. So to see where the animal was she climbed to the top of one of the nearest tree. She spotted the wolf after a few seconds. Anya grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed at the wolfs heart. The wolf was alone, what she had never seen before. Usually wolfs life in packs, but this one didn't. The wolf was at the riverside drinking some water. Anya was still aiming the arrow at the wolf before she let go. She hit the wolf in one single shot. The animal fell down on the ground, she heard the animal howl in pain.

Anya jumped out of the tree and put the bow back where it was before. She grabbed her knife from her belt and ran towards the wolf. There was no way this animal could attack her or run away. Anya got there in a few seconds. The animal didn't do anything except lying still and waiting for Anya to end it's life.

Anya stood above the wolf and aimed her knife at the heart of the animal so she could end it as quick as possible. She never liked to kill animals but she knew she had to in order to survive.

Before Anya had the chance to kill the beast. She jumped backwards out of fear. She had never seen something like this before. This wasn't a wolf but just a girl. She didn't know how this was even possible. The girl had blonde hair, almost as bride as the sun. Her eyes were blue.

'' Ai laik Anya kom Trikru. Chit yu gaf?''

Clarke opened her eyes. She didn't really know where she was. It had all gone so fast. When she was younger she could control it. Well atleast control it long enough so no one found out. Her mother had always spoken of humans who could turn into terrible beasts. It all went well. Clarke had been happy on The Ark. She had her best friend Wells who had always been there for here. He knew Clarke had a terrible secret she kept to herself. He found out when Clarke had gone missing from class. He went after her to find out what was wrong with her. He saw a wolf. At first he thought this was an hallucination until the wolf changed back into the beautiful blonde girl. With sparkly blue eyes. It was that day he had promised to never tell her secret. That was a lie, everything after that went very fast. Wolfshifters were forbidden on The Ark so Clarke was taken prisoner. A few days after that, she was sent to earth. She saw her mother for the last time. Abby Griffin, looked with despite at her own daughter like she was some kind of monster. This had hurt Clarke so much. Clarke was sent to earth and had survived it only because her inner wolf. When she got down she got lucky. She just got out in time because of a part of the dropship was on fire. In moments like this Clarke knew controlling it was hard. She was in pain because of everything. Her own mother looked at her like she was some monster. Her best friend had told her secret, so she was punished and sent down to earth. But above all, she hated herself for being born this way. Clarke ran towards a nearby river. The view was beautiful, she had imagined a lot of time how earth would be like. But it was more beautiful than words could describe. She had no idea how she was going to survive all of this. She knew that she had to find a way to make the best of it.

She saw a tall girl standing in front of her with a bow and arrow aimed at right at her chest. The girl had dark blonde hair and black root. Her hair was braided and she had hazel almond-shaped eyes. She wore leather clothes. The girl appeared to be in her late 20s. She wore eye shadow all around her eyes. The girl was speaking to her and said the same thing over and over again ''Ai laik Anya kom Trikru. Chit yu gaf?''.

''I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're saying.''

''Chon yu bilaik? Haukom yu kamp raun hir?'' Anya said to Clarke.

''I don't understand a word you're saying!'' Clarke said with some fear. The girl looked agitated and Clarke was to weak to fight her.

Anya really wanted to help this mysterious creature but she was afraid she was to weak to fight for her life so she thought that it was for her best to end her life.

''Yu gonplei ste odon.''

But before Anya could end it, Clarke stood up. She stumbled because of her injuries but walked towards Anya.

''I don't know if you understand me but I'm Clarke. I'm from the Sky. My people banned me from my home. They think I'm a monster.'' Clarke cold barely hold back the tears.

''My apologies. I'm Anya kom Trikru. You're hurt. Come with me, someone in my village will be able to help you.''

''I don't think I have another choice, do I?''

''Not really if you want to survive out here. It's dark soon. There are many dangers. So be warned. If you want to live another day, follow me.''

''Hos op, Clarke!''

''Hey wait! I'm not that fast. You shot me remember? And what are you saying?

''Aye. I know. The arrow is still inside of you. Yu ste laksen. And I'm speaking Trigedaslang. It's the language from my people.''

''Okay. It sounds weird.''

''Be a bit more polite.''

After this Anya and Clarke didn't exchange any words. Anya showed Clarke the way back to her village TonDC. Anya knew Clarke needed help as soon as possible. Clarke had lost a lot of blood and she knew she needed help fast.

''ANYA!'' was Clarke her last word before everything turned black.

Anya carried Clarke back to her village. She knew her people were going to have a lot of questions. She had no idea how she was going to explain that this girl could turn into a wolf. So Anya decided to say as less as possible. She just hoped Clarke would do the same when she would wake up. Well if she would wake up at all.

After a long walk Anya arrived at TonDC. Someone recognised her and walked towards her to greet her. It was Lincoln. Lincoln has light brown skin, brown eyes and a shaven head. He has a muscular build and has tribal tattoos on his head, back, chest and arms. He looked at Anya and saw the girl in her arms.

''Anya! Masta ai op!''

Anya nodded and followed Lincoln. She knew Lincoln was friends with the healer of the village. His name was Niko. He had always been interested in the ways of herbs and saving people.

Anya and Lincoln walked into a tent. Niko was already inside. But wasn't really prepared for a visit from some stranger he didn't know.

He turned around and saw Lincoln, Anya and Clarke in the arms of Anya.

''Who's that?'' He asked with a serious tone.

''That doesn't matter. Listen Niko. She needs your help. I shot her.''

''Gon we o wan op'' Niko said angry.

Anya knew this was a sign to go before he would go and tell the commander about this girl.

''I will. But one thing before I leave. Niko. Your stories, they're not stories anymore. This girl is something special. Believe me, she's worth saving her life.''

Clarke was far gone. But Niko was able to save her. He had called Anya back into the tent. So she could wait until Clarke would wake up. Niko had promised Anya and Lincoln not to tell anyone. He was a very loyal person and an old friend of Anya her family.

A few days had passed and Clarke was still out. Her injuries had done quite a number on her. She had barely made it. Niko said it was a wonder she was still alive.

Anya had been near to Clarke every single day to see if she would wake up.

Anya was about to leave the tent when Niko called her back. ''Hod op''.

''What is it, Niko?''

Niko pointed at Clarke. ''Look she is waking up. I'll leave you two alone. I'll come to check on her in a while.''

''Thanks, Niko.''

Clarke opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was. She looked around and saw some kind of tent. It was made of animal skins. Clarke turned around when she heard breathing next to her. She immediately recognised the girl. It was Anya.

''Mounin.''

''Hi.'' Clarke said with hesitation. She owed her life to Anya and she was grateful that she saved her. But something in her was afraid. Clarke had no idea where the hell she was and what these people we're going to do with her. She thought earth was not survivable and that she'd die instantly because of the radiation. But here she was, in some kind of tent in a village with this Anya girl.

''Mounin means welcome. You barely even made it here. My apologies again for shooting you with that arrow. I thought you were a wolf, that's why. May I ask, what kind of creature are you?'' Anya asked.

''My people call me a wolfshifter. I can turn into a wolf and back into a human. Normally I can control myself. But the time you shot me I couldn't. I just landed with my dropship on earth and to save myself I had to release the beast in me in order to survive. And well before I knew I saw you standing next to me with that arrow pointed at me.''

''A wolfshifter? That's truely amazing! I've heard tales about them, but I never imagined they existed. You should rest for now. I have to talk to the commander and explain why I took you here. My people think you are a threat, just like the mountain men.''

Anya left before Clarke could even thank her. Clarke didn't know where she was but she knew it was better than on the Ark. Atleast Anya didn't see her as a monster as her people made her out to be.

A few hours later Anya returned to the rent. She looked very concerned. Clarke didn't know what was going on.

''Clarke. I need you to come with me and see the commander.''

''What? Who's ''The Commander?'' Clarke asked. Wondering who this person was and why she wanted to see her.

''I can't explain. Please come with me, before she thinks I disobeyed her orders.''

''Okay I'll come with you.''

Anya helped Clarke get to the Commander her tent. All the people in the village looked at the intruder. They didn't look this at all because Clarke looked like the mountain men.

Before they entered the tent. Anya made it very clear to Clarke that she had to be respectful towards the commander. ''Call her heda. She's our leader. So be respectful'' Anya said with a serious tone in her voice.

''Okay I will.''

The first thing Clarke saw when they walked into the tent was a throne in the middle with a young girl on it. She looked like she was in her early 20s. Clarke was silent.

''Ai laik Leksa heda kom Trikru. Chon yu bilaik? Haukom yu kamp raun hir?''

Clarke was amazed by this girl. She looked so young yet so fierce. The commander was holding a knife in her hand and looked Clarke right in the eyes.

''Clarke, this is your time to speak'' Anya whispered to her.

''Ai laik Clarke.''

''Very well. Clarke. Why did you come her? Are you a spy?'' Lexa asked her.

''No, Commander. I was sent down her by my people. They think I'm some kind of monster.''

''Teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon.'' Yelled on of the guards fierce to the commander.

''Shof op, Indra.''

''Heda, ai ste? Daun teik ai freg em op!''

''Em pleni! ''Nou! Set daun!'' Lexa stood up from her throne and looked angry at Indra. She told her guard to be quiet.

''Apologies, Heda.'' Indra said agitated.

''Leave us.''

Everyone left the tent except for Anya, Lexa and Clarke. Clarke was afraid of this commander. She looked heartless and angry.

''Let us speak, Clarke. Anya leave us too.''

''Heda, promise me. You'll spare her.''

''I promise Anya. Now leave!''

''As you wish, heda.''

When Anya had left Lexa turned to Clarke and faced her. She noticed that the girl had been severly injured and somehow felt sorry for her. Lexa noticed a sadness in Clarke her blue eyes. She looked like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. So Lexa put down her wall and wanted to come over like a caring person. She was already very intrigued by Clarke.

''Clarke. I'm sorry for Indra. She was just looking out for me. My people think you're a spy from the mountain men. Are you a spy?''

''No. I'm not a spy. If you want commander. I can tell you what happened to me.''

''Very well, go ahead Clarke.''

''I was born in space. I've never felt the sun on my face. Or breathed real air. Or floated in the water. None of my people have. For three generations, the Ark has kept what's left of the human race alive. Or so my people thought. My people feared a certain race of people that are called ''shapeshifters''. Many people from the Ark thought they were stories. So did I, until I discovered I was one. When I was three years old I got angry at something and I couldn't control myself. Before I realised, I was a wolf. Shapeshifters were forbidden in the Ark. So if anyone would've found out I was one. They would have had me killed. I learned to control it as good as possible. There was this one time. I couldn't control it and my best friend Wells found out what I was. He promised to keep my secret, but he told his father Thelonius Jaha the chancellor anyway. That's when they took me prisoner and told my mother what I was. They put me in prison for I don't know how long before they decided to sent me to earth. Before I realised, I was in a dropship on my way to earth. I had a feeling in my gut that I wouldn't survive this trip so I freaked out and in order to survive I turned into my wolf form. After that I was at a river when Anya shot me with an arrow. And well you know the rest.''

Lexa looked shocked at the story. She had no idea how much Clarke had been through. She had heard some stories of shapeshifters from her healer Niko who was obsessed with the tales that were told from many years ago. She couldn't believe that they truely excisted.

''Clarke kom Skaïkru. I'm sorry to hear what you've been through. I've lost someone special too. Her name was Costia. She was killed by the Ice Nation queen who believed she knew my secret. They tortured her, killed her and cut off her head. Because she was mine. I do not believe you're a spy. And since Anya is very font of you. I'd like to welcome you to my clan. From now on you're Clarke kom Trikru. I'll let Anya show you your tent. You should rest, your injuries don't look so good. We'll talk again soon Clarke.''

The next morning Clarke woke up in her tent. She had barely slept because of her nightmares that kept coming back. Clarke always saw her mother looking at her like she was some monster. She saw her own mother pressing the button, that send the dropship to earth. Clarke knew this were her inner demons she was going to have to fight. She was given a second chance by the Trikru. She had gotten lucky that the commander and shown her mercy.

Clarke stood up from her bed. She looked at a table in her tent. There was a pile of clothes on it. Clarke knew Lexa was the one who had send it. Clarke had been wrong about the commander. She had shown herself to be kind. Well atleast when she was alone with her.

Clarke put on the clothes that Lexa had given her. It fitted her wel and she looked like on of the Trikru. One thing that was still missing was the eye shadow, that a lot of them were wearing. Lexa had eye shadow in the form what seemed like tears around her eyes. It made her look stoic but fragile at the same time.

Clarke left her tent and walked towards Anya who was sitting at a campfire eating her breakfast. Anya handed Clarke some food. ''Eat. You're still weak. This will do you good.''

''Thank you Anya. What does thank you mean in your language?''

''It means Mochof. You should go to see the commander. She asked for you.''

''Okay I'll go right away. Mochof Anya''.

Clarke walked towards the commander her tent. The guards let her pass right away. They seemed a bit annoyed at the sight of Clarke in grounder clothes. But since Lexa had said that she was one of them now they had to accept her.

Clarked walked in and Lexa greeted her right away. ''Hello Clarke''.

''Heda. You called for me?''

''Yes. Please you can call me Lexa. I've got a question for you Clarke.''

''Okay. You may ask, heda.''

''Clarke I've spoken to my healer Niko. He said that you seemed to be healing faster than he's even seen. That's good. Because my question was, would you like to become my second?''

''I'm sorry. But what's a second?''

''A second is a warrior in training. Since you're a shapeshifter. You're already capable of fighting in your wolf form. But not when you're in your human state. I'd like to train you so you can become a warrior.''

''I'd be honored, heda. When do we start?''

''We start right now. Go to Indra, she will give you armor and a proper weapon. I'll make you the best warrior you can be Clarke.''

Ten months later..

''Heda, Mounin houm!'' Clarke said with a smile on her face.

''Mouchof, Clarke kom Trikru.''

Lexa walked towards her throne and sat down. Clarke was still standing next to the throne. Clarke was a full trained warrior now and was assigned as the commanders guard. She was every where the commander would go.

''Everyone leave'' Lexa said with a serious tone in her voice.

Everyone was leaving Lexa her tent including Clarke. But Lexa stopped her. ''Except you, Clarke. We need to talk.''

''Okay heda'' Clarke nodded and turned back facing Lexa.

''Good. Clarke I've heard that you can now fully control your wolf form is that correct?''

''Yes, heda. I can. I've never turned again unless I wanted too. I fight it when I feel like losing control. I don't want to hurt anyone.''

''I know Clarke. You've done well the past ten months. Come here.''

Clarke walked towards Lexa who stepped down her throne and walked down to her war table what was standing in the middle of the tent. She grabbed something out of a box and walked towards Clarke. ''Here, let me.'' Lexa put warpaint around Clarke her eyes. ''You're officialy a Trikru warrior.''

''Mochof.''

Clarke wanted to leave the tent because she thought she was dismissed. But Lexa stopped her. Before she realised Lexa leaned in and kissed her. Clarke was frozen in her place by the kiss. It had taken her by surprise. She felt that Lexa didn't try to push Clarke and was awaiting her reaction, so Clarke leaned back in and kissed Lexa back.

Clarke had felt the tension between the two of them all along. But she had no idea that the commander had felt this way. She knew that Lexa thought that love was weakness. Clarke never agreed with that. Clarke had built a great bond with Anya, Lincoln, Niko and of course Lexa. Clarke saw them as her own family. But despite this everyone could see that the commander had a weak spot for Clarke. Anya had noticed that it was love at first sight but never told anyone about it because the commander didn't want to look weak. She couldn't look weak because her people would start to have doubts about Lexa as a leader.

Two months later..

''Ai hod yu in Clarke''.

''I love you too Lexa.''

Both of them were lying holding each other in Lexa's bed. They were both tired because it had been a long day. New threats started to develop. Clarke had heard of the Mountain Men when she first arrived in TonDC. But she had never seen them until today. It was official, Mount Weather and the Grounders were at war.

Clarke and Lexa tried to enjoy each others company as much as they could despite the war that was brewing. They had falling completely in love with each other. At first the grounders doubted Clarke as Lexa her lover. But when they saw that Clarke had grown into a grounder warrior they started to respect her. Even Indra had some respect for Clarke and seemed nicer then she was before. She often sparred with Indra to train her skills. She won most of the time, what annoyed Indra a lot.

Clarke and Lexa were soon interrupted by Gustus a guard who walked into the tent of Lexa. ''NATRONA!'' Gustus yelled and walked in anger towards Clarke.

'You send them down here! Now we're doomed.''

''GUSTUS! Sef of. Leave her alone. She's also Trikru.''

Gustus seemed very angry at first but listened to the commander and stood down. He lowered his sword and nodded at Lexa.

''What's wrong Gustus?'' Lexa asked while standing up, leaving Clarke alone on the bed.

''Heda. A big metal thing. Fell from the sky!''

Clarke was in shock. She knew that could only mean one thing. Her people were down here. Her fear of being seen as a monster came back. All the memories came rushing to the surface.

''Skaïkru?'' Lexa asked Clarke.

''Yes. I think so. Lexa. Let me handle it. I'll go where the Ark came down. Just tell me where it is.''

''Clarke..No Way! What if they hurt you?''

''They won't. Remember you trained me. I'm a warrior. And you know. I can be very fast, as fast and cruel as wolf'' Clarke said jokingly.

''Yu sou laik kongeda-de, heda.'' Gustus said.

''He is right Lexa. You've done a great job the past year holding the clans together. Let me help you with the Skaïkru. I know their ways. I'm one of them. Sop lease let me go.''

''Okay. Be safe'' Lexa said while leaning in for a kiss.

Clarke kissed Lexa goodbye and left to head for the ark.

Clarke knew if they realised it was her. They would kill her instantly. So she deciced to turn into a wolf. It had been almost ten months since her last change. Clarke knew how to control it. Lexa learned her to control her anger so she would be able to control this to. Clarke let the anger in for the first time. And shapeshifted into the wolf.

She ran as fast as she could towards the Ark. The big metal spaceship could be seen from miles away. Clarke felt really guilty at this moment for missing home. She was grateful for the second chance she was given but sometimes she really missed living on the Ark.

After a 15 minute run. Clarke made it to the Ark. She was before a gate that had a sign what said ''Camp Jaha''. The name Jaha made her angry. Wells Jaha, Thelonius Jaha, those were names she really wanted to forget. It gave her back all the pain of being a shapeshifter. But at this moment, she was greatful to be one so she didn't have to face any of her people. Clarke spotted someone near the gate who saw her. She didn't hear what the person yelled. But before she could run away, she was shot by a tranquilizer dart.

''Take that beast to the prison section. We need to make sure it doesn't lure any more wolfs. We barely have any defenses up at this moment'' A voice said.

Clarke, who was still in her wolf form pretended to be uncunscious.

''Yes sir. We'll take this filthy beast away.''

''Good.'' The voice faded. Clarke felt that she was dragged over the floor.

After a while she stopped. She was put down on the ground when the guards from the Ark were trying to open a prison door with a key. In that moment Clarke opened her eyes and jumped up. She scared the prison guards, who dropped the keys and walked away slowly in fear. Clarke jumped at one of the guards and bit him in his hand. He yelled out in pain. The other guard ran away in fear. Leaving behind his fellow guard.

The guard who was left, looked afraid. He gave up and let Clarke decide what would happen next. He thought he was going to get bitten again, but he was wrong. The wolf left him alone and ran away.

Clarke knew exactly the way in the Ark. She was heading for the exit. She didn't enjoy bitting the guard but had no other choice. Clarke didn't want to be a prisoner again. Clarke reached an exit, but soon realised it was closed. So she had no choice but to head for the other one. Clarke had to go through her old family section to get out unnoticed. She ran as fast as she could through the hallways of the Ark without getting noticed. Until she reached a door, she saw the sign ''Griffin, Family''. This had been her house for all those years before. She jumped at the door hendle and walked into the room. Without realising it, she was facing no one other than Abby Griffin. Her own mother. Abby turned around when she heard a sound coming from the door. She looked in fear when she saw a wolf standing in the room before the door. Abby had no idea this was her own daughter. In fear of this beast, she stepped aside, and let the wolf pass. She didn't want to get into trouble. For as far as she knew, Clarke had died when she was sent to the ground.

The wolf passed Abby and ran away to a close window. This was the only way out for Clarke. She had no time to face her mother. She had to warn Lexa and the TriKru that she Skaïkru was weak, with barely any defenses up yet.

Abby turned around and looked at the wolf. Who turned around one time, to face her. Something in the eyes of the beast seemed so familiar. The blue eyes reminded her of Clarke. Who was once her daughter. Before she found out Clarke was a monster just like Clarke her father was. That was why Abby informed Thelonius about her husband Jake. She didn't want anything to do with monsters. So Thelonius decided to float Jake.

Abby was watching when the wolf jumped out of the window and cut herself at the shattered glass. She flinched at the howl of the beast.

When she saw the wolf disappearing in the distance, she ran to the window. She saw the beast disappearing into the woods.

Clarke arrived an hour later back in TonDC. Before she entered the village, she turned back into her human state. Her arm was bleeding because she had cut her at the glass. She didn't really care about that in the moment. She just faced her mother for the first time in over a year. It was harder for her than she had expected.

Clarke walked into Lexa her tent. Lexa seemed relieved when she saw Clarke. She was afraid that she would loose Clarke because of the Skaïkru.

''How did it go Clarke?''

''It went okay. They have no defenses, what so ever. If you want to make your move. Do it now'' Clarke said with a serious tone.

''Okay, mochof Clarke.''

Clarke turned around didn't want to face Lexa about what had just happened. But Lexa noticed the cut on Clarke her arm and didn't hesitate to ask about what happened ''Clarke, are you okay?''

Clarke couldn't hold her tears and started crying. Lexa was surpised by this. She had never seen Clarke cry. ''Clarke, what happened over there?''

Clarke could barely get any words out ''I..-I..saw her.''

''Who did you see?'' Lexa asked surprised.

''My mother.''

A few days later..

''Heda. Stedaun gon Skaikru! Ripa gon we houm!'' Gustus said angry.

''Shof op, Gustus. We're not going to kill anyone from the Skaikru. They are Clarke her people. So I command you to stand down'' Lexa said.

''Gon ye we!'' Lexa yelled. ''Bring me their leader. And make sure Clarke isn't no where near. She doesn't have to see this.''

Lexa ordered Indra and Gustus to bring the people they captured to prison and search them for any clues. After that they had to bring the Skaïkru their leader to Lexa.

''Pat emo daun! Before you bring anyone to the commander'' Indra said serious.

Gustus searched one girl who called herself Raven. ''Dison dan kamp raun em okou.''

Clarke just got back with Anya from a hunting trip. When she recognised Raven. She saw the fear in Raven her eyes. Clarke put on her cape so she wouldn't be recognised by any of the Skaïkru. She walked towards Indra and demanded to know what was going on.

''Indra, what is this?'' Clarke asked.

''These people are Skaïkru prisoners'' Indra stated.

''What the hell? Why are they captured? Clarke asked angry.

''None of your bussines.''

''Indra, I demand you to tell me. RIGHT NOW'' Clarke was pissed of. She had no idea what was going on. But what she did know was that she was not going to let the TriKru hurt her people.

''Well they tried to attack us. Heda told us to capture them and bring their leader to her'' Indra said.

Indra walked away with the girl Raven. She was heading towards the prison inside TonDC

''Indra, hod op! Teik ai chich op kom emo.''

''Yu sou laik emo'' Indra said angry facing Clarke one last time.

When Indra had put all the captives in the prison cell. She pointed to the leader ''Teim em we. Heda wants to see her.''

Lexa had called for Clarke. Lexa explained that the village was attacked by the Skaïkru. And that she captured a few of the people who attacked including their leader. She asked Clarke to face the Skaikru their leader together. Clarke turned into her wolf form, so she could avoid being recognised by her people. When Clarke had turned, she stood next to Lexa her throne.

Indra brought the leader in. Clarke turned around and was now facing the leader of the Skaïkru. Again she was in shock. It wasn't one leader, no there were two. It was her mother and none other than Marcus Kane.

Clarke remained silent. She saw that Abby was facing her. She was looking right into Clarke her eyes. This hurt Clarke more than she'd like to admit. This woman right in front of her was responsible for a lot of pain in her life. And she'd never be able to forgive her.

Lexa stood up from her throne. ''Ai laik Leksa heda kom Trikru.''

Abby looked with anger at Lexa without saying a word. Marcus looked kind of scared because of the look Lexa gave them.

''Yu don ge finga au. Skaïkru heda. Ron ai ridiyo op.''

Marcus and Abby looked confused. They didn't understand one word from what Lexa was saying.

Lexa knew they didn't understand Trigedasleng. So she spoke to Clarke in the language ''Ste yuj''.

Clarke knew what that meant. She wanted to stay stronger than ever. So she stepped forward and growled at Abby and Marcus.

''Nou mou. Let me speak. Stand down. She nodded at the wolf.''

The wolf obeyed and stood down.

''Skaikru leaders, tell me. Why were you attacking my village?'' Lexa asked angry.

''We didn't want to attack your village Commander. We wanted to come in peace. We've lost to much of our people already'' Marcus said.

''Come in peace? You're people are cruel and vicious.'' Lexa said still angry.

''You don't know anything about our ways'' Abby said laughing sarcastically.

''We do. More than you know. We knew someone who told a lot about your people and their ways. You called that person a monster and send her down here to die.''

Suddenly Abby realised about who Lexa was talking about. Clarke. It hit her instantly.

''Commander, may I ask something?''

''Yes.''

''Was that person, Clarke Griffin?''

Lexa heard Clarke her name and looked suspicious at Abby. She then saw the resemblance between Clarke and this woman. She knew that this must be Clarkes mother.

She turned her around facing Clarke. Who was very silent, but still in wolf form. She looked at Clarke for any confirmation. When Clarke nodded with her head. Lexa was sure of it. This was the woman who had left Clarke to die down her.

So Lexa turned back facing Abby and Marcus.

''Yes it was Clarke. She was known here as Clarke kom Skaïkru. She was one of you.''

Abby felt sick in her stomach. Reality set in and she felt guilty for the first time. She was hesitant to ask but did it anyway ''was?''

''Yes. Was. Clarke has changed much. She's know known as Clarke kom Trikru. She's a fierce warrior trained by me.''

Abby couldn't believe it. Why would this people take in a shapeshifter. Didn't they understand the dangers of these monsters?

''You do realise, Clarke is a shapeshifter?'' Abby asked.

''Yes. I do.'' Lexa stated.

Clarke was still setting to Lexa her throne. She was finally ready to face her mother. So she decided, to walk towards her.

Abby looked afraid when the wolf come towards her and was only a few feet away. She looked into the eyes of the beast. It still reminded of her daughter.

Clarke moved closer, she showed her teeth at Abby and growled.

Lexa was afraid the situation was about to go wrong so she decided the jump in.

''Stand down.''

But Clarke ignored her. Clarke looked into Abby her eyes while she changed back into her true self. She was tired of hiding from her own flesh and blood.

Abby looked with shock at Clarke. She almost cried when she was the blonde standing in front of her.

''Hello, mother'' Clarke said cold.

''Ai laik Klark kom Trikru. You and your people can have your peace. But never forget Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op. Do anything to hurt Lexa of someone else of my people and I'll hunt everyone of you down and kill you myself.''

''Clarke! Wait! You're from the sky. You don't belong here with these savages!'' Abby said.

Clarke turned around to face her mother one last time and said ''you're wrong. This is exactly where I should be. They accept me for who I am. I am Trikru. Goodbye mother.''

Clarke walked away. Abby was calling after her ''Clarke! Please!''

The last word Abby heard from Clarke was ''May we meet again.''

Years passed by fast. There had been a truce between the Trikru and the Skaïkru. They kept their word and never attacked any of their villages. Abby had contacted the commander several times to see if she could talk to Clarke. But that never happened. Clarke and Lexa were still together. They loved each other for what they were. Lexa finally realised that love wasn't weakness. But it exactly made her stronger. Clarke herself accepted who she truely was and so did the rest of the Trikru. Clarke never saw any of the Skaïkru again except for Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper and Monty who were her friends nowadays. Raven happened to be a shapeshifter too. Just like her name, she could turn into a beautiful Raven. So after everything that had happened Clarke realised, that the second chance she had gotten from Lexa and the Trikru was everything she needed in life. The love between her and Lexa saved her from all of this.


End file.
